


Happy Birthday, Kei.

by saltytsukkisaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Surprises, College, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Sad/Lonely Tsukki, Surprises, Tsukishima Kei’s Birthday, Tsukishima's birthday, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltytsukkisaur/pseuds/saltytsukkisaur
Summary: You and Tsukki are in a long distance relationship and today is Tsukki’s birthday. Days ago, both of you had planned to spend the day through a video call, but Tsukki gets upset and disappointed when you haven’t sent him a single message throughout the day. Will things get better sooner or later?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Happy Birthday, Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time uploading a fic on AO3. It's kind of badly written but I hope you like this fic I wrote for Tsukki's birthday :)

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

The blaring of the alarm woke Tsukishima to a jolt. He turned off the alarm and rubbed his eyes. The sun was already shining through the blinds of his bedroom. He checked the time and date on his phone. 

September 27, 9:00am. It was his birthday today. 

He sighed, staring at his lockscreen wallpaper. It was a picture of him and you standing outside the Sendai City Gymnasium after one of his games. His arm was wrapped around your waist as you hugged him tightly against you while wearing a big smile. 

He sighed, missing the feeling of your warm embrace. He really wanted to spend the day with you today, but as much as he wished for you to come over and be with him, you couldn’t.

A few months ago, you needed to travel long distance for your studies since you got a scholarship at your dream university. Kei was very happy for you, he really was, but at the same time, he didn’t want you to leave. 

You both knew that this long distance relationship was going to be hard for the both of you. You thought of staying, of course, because you didn’t want to leave Kei behind as well, but he insisted that you follow your dreams and take this once in a lifetime opportunity. He cared about your career of course, and he didn’t want to get in the way of that. So you guys settled that you push through with the scholarship, and as for your relationship, you guys planned to call at least once a day, just to check on each other. Surprisingly, things are going well for the both of you. Even though your schedule was quite hectic, you still managed to find time to call or text. 

He really missed you. He didn’t want to spend his birthday (and any other birthdays) without you, but he just had to deal with it. 

You both had agreed that the plan for today was for the two of you to have a video call for the whole day since you wouldn’t be able to come over. He checked to see if you’ve sent him any messages today, but there was none. _Oh well, she must be busy_ , he thought, setting his phone down to brush his teeth and prepare breakfast. 

The birthday calls and greetings came in at around 9:40. While waiting for your text, he ate breakfast while answering all the birthday greetings that came in. An hour has passed, and yet no text.

A while later, his family called to greet him a happy birthday because they couldn’t come over since they were out visiting his grandparents’ place which was out of town. After which he checked to see if you’ve finally sent him a message. 

Still no message. 

Kei wondered why you haven’t messaged him yet. Both of you would usually have a short chat at this time before his training. He considered messaging first, but he decided to wait a little longer, but the longer he waited, the more impatient he gets. 

It was starting to get lonely for Kei. He turned down all the offers of his friends who wanted to celebrate with him because he only wanted to spend the day with you, even if only in a video call. 

It was already 5:30pm, and still no message.

Kei spent majority of his day sitting around and watching his favorite movies just so he could entertain himself somehow. He kept checking his phone to see if you’ve texted him, and every time he sees that you haven’t, his heart sinks a little. What if she forgot it was my birthday?, he thought. It was a possibility, but with all the birthday posts from his friends, you’d at least be able to see them somehow and remember it was his birthday, right? He felt disappointed and upset. The only reason why he liked birthdays was because he got to spend them with you, and right now, he hates that you couldn’t be around to spend it with him.

When the sun started to set a little, he decided to buy himself dinner. The walk to the restaurant was quite cold. He noticed that a lot of people seem to have birthdays during September. A lot of people were out celebrating with their families and loved ones, and seeing them, Kei honestly felt so lonely. 

He really missed you. All he wanted to do was to see your face and hear your voice. He just wanted to talk to you for hours and hours because he missed being close to you but you couldn’t be there since you’re so far away. 

As he took the takeout bag from the counter, he walked out of the store to head home and eat his dinner there. He didn’t want to eat at the restaurant because of the many loud people celebrating their birthdays there as well, and he didn’t want to feel any more lonely than he already is. And besides, you might call all of a sudden, and it’d be a really bad timing ‘cause the place was very loud and you’d hardly get to hear each other. 

When he reached his doorstep, he noticed the door was unlocked as he was about to insert the key into the keyhole. _Was there an intruder?_ , he thought. He grabbed his phone to be ready to call the cops and started to slowly walk inside. As he stepped in, he noticed a familiar pair of shoes set down in the shoe rack. _Y/N? could she be here?_ , he asked himself with confusion. You couldn’t possibly be here right now, you were so far away and it took hours to get back to this town. Besides, you had school the following day. 

Just as he was about to call out your name, there you were, walking out of the kitchen and now standing right in front of him. “Kei!”, you beamed at him, running towards him to pull him into your embrace. He couldn’t believe his eyes. You were here, right in front of him when he’d least expected you to. 

“Y/N? Is that really you?”

“Of course, you dummy! I wouldn’t be missing your birthday now, wouldn’t I?”, you said as your ruffled his hair. “Oh, yes I almost forgot! The gifts are in the kitchen. Let me get them.”, you said, letting go of the hug and running back to the kitchen. He quickly removed his coat and followed suit. He’d never felt so happy and overwhelmed until now. 

He set his takeout by the counter and had seen that you’ve brought two large brown paper bags with you today. “Alrighty, so here’s the cake. I stopped over by the cake shop to see if there were any left. Luckily, this was the last piece.” you took out a large strawberry shortcake out of one of the paper bags. It was his favorite cake, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that you remembered. 

Next, you brought out a dinosaur gift wrapped box out of the other paper bag and handed it to him. “Open it!”, you excitedly said.

His heart fluttered at how cute you looked. He took the gift from your hands and carefully unwrapped them, and when he saw what it was, his jaw nearly dropped. It was the set of new headphones he’d been wanting to get for months. They were very pricey and he’s surprised that you’ve bought them for him. 

“Y/N you didn’t really have to buy this. This is very expensive and I wouldn’t want you to waste your money for me-”

“Tsukki, it’s alright. I wanted to get this for you because I know you really wanted them. It’s not a waste of money for me because I know you’ll love it. I haven’t made enough efforts in our relationship and this is my way of making it up to you. And of course, I wanted to make you happy ‘cause it’s your birthday!”, you cut him off. “Well, unless you didn’t like the gift-”

“No! I really love it Y/N. Thank you. You work so hard in your studies and you even manage to find so much time for us. Don’t think that you’re not making enough efforts for us because for all I know, you’re the one who contributes the most to keeping this relationship alive and I know I should be putting more effort in it too, but I’m just so so grateful to have you. I’m not really good with words, but know that I love you so much.”, he says, kissing your forehead. 

“Wow Tsukki, never knew you were this sappy.”, you shove him playfully. 

“Tch. Shut up, idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“Whatever.”

You both laugh until moving on to take out the rest of the items. “I also bought some ramen for the both of us, I hope it’s enough, though.”, you said as you brought out two ramen takeouts. “It’s fine, I actually bought some dinner since I thought you wouldn’t be coming over. Also, you should’ve texted me that you were coming over. I would’ve bought some more food then.”, Kei replied.

“Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, of course.”, you said, pulling him into another hug. “Yeah but, I just sort of got worried and sad because you didn’t even send me a good morning text or even any text at all.”, he said. You could hear a slight frustration in his voice. You realized that he must’ve felt lonely earlier today, and then a pang of guilt washed over you. _Gosh, how stupid am I to not even send him a good morning text?_ , you thought to yourself. You hugged him tighter.

“I’m so sorry, Kei. I’m so stupid for not even remembering to at least check on you today. I was so busy trying to prepare for today that I even forgot about messaging you. I’m really sorry, Kei.”

“Ssshhh,” he hushed. “It’s okay, what matters is that you’re here with me now. You’re the biggest blessing I’ve ever had. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Kei.”


End file.
